


New Romantics

by Kurojouou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush, F/M, Gen, Humor, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a fic that starts with 'I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you now.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics

"I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you now."

Sansa looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads.

"Honestly? You want to tell me something that you haven't told anyone before?" 

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Why are you repeating my words?"

"Well, I thought I knew all your secrets. Is this a new one? A bigger one?" Sansa voice was full of curiousity.

"Yes," Arya groaned.

"All right!" Sansa smirked and propped her elbow up on the table, pushing the drink aside, "what is it about?"

"Umm...," Arya mumbled and fidgeted with her hands. _Is she nervous?_

"Is it a guy?" Sansa asked excitedly, her smile instantly widening.

"Yeah."

_I knew it! Arya Stark likes someone!_

Sansa grabbed Arya's hands and grinned at her. 

"Tell me!" She persuaded. _Arya and a guy? Oh this is so interesting._

"Umm, it's someone you know, actually," Arya said. She was blushing a deep shade of pink. 

Sansa had never seen her sister blush like that. 

"Arya, tell me now! You're killing me!" Her eyes were fixed at her sister's face which suddenly seemed nervous. Sansa finally got impatient and screeched,

"Arya!"

"It's Jon, okay?"

"Wait," Sansa asked, "like Jon, Jon? Your best friend, Jon? Jon Targaryen?" 

"Yes!" Arya exclaimed in frustration.

Sansa got up from her seat, her eyes wide open. 

"I knew it!" She shrieked. But then she looked around and saw that the people in the restaurant were staring. She looked at Arya who facepalmed herself instantly, and sat down again.

"Sorry about that, but Arya I am so happy for you!" She sighed. "You know I always guessed you guys were in love. You are always stuck together. Ah, remember that time when you and Robb argued about changing schools and when Robb told Jon, 'You are my best friend, and you should support me!' Jon smiled and apologised and took your side! Gods, I can't believe this! I can't wait for the wedding! Make me the Maid of Honor, please, please! I feel like I have hearts in my eyes. Do you see them?" 

"Sansa!" Arya groaned, "we are not getting married yet. And anyway, it's just that I like him, I don't know if he-"

Arya stopped talking and her eyes fixed at something to her left. Sansa glanced at the direction. _Oh! Here they come!_

Robb, Jon, Jeyne and Aegon entered the cafe. Robb and Jeyne were walking hand in hand. Jon and Aegon were behind them. By the look on their faces, they were arguing about something. _As usual._

As soon as Jon saw them though, Sansa noticed his eyes instantly meet Arya's and a big smile got plastered to his face. She grinned at Arya who mouthed a curse at her.

The group came and took their seats beside the sisters. 

"Sorry, we're late," Jon said, putting his arm around Arya, who Sansa noticed had stopped blushing. _That girl is good at hiding things._

"It's fine," Sansa shrugged, "Arya was missing you though."

Sansa winked at Arya who shot daggers at her with her eyes. If looks could kill, she would probably be lying on the floor. 

"Did you now?" Jon asked teasingly to Arya.

"Oh shut up, stupid," She rolled her eyes and Jon chucked.

While they were all chatting and laughing, Sansa's eyes momentarily went to her sister who was leaning comfortably against Jon. The grin made its way back to her lips, as Jon kept staring and smiling lovingly at Arya while talking.

_Hello, Maid of Honor!_

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, I know. But I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment please.♡♡


End file.
